


7:39 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to frown when she remembered Amos always reading menus for many minutes.





	7:39 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to frown when she remembered Amos always reading menus for many minutes whenever they ran errands.

THE END


End file.
